Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony - Best Gift Ever
''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony - Best Gift Ever ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot As the ponies all prepare for another Hearth's Warming, families come together to celebrate the big holiday. The Pie family arrives in Ponyville and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are ready for the big day... but Princess Twilight Sparkle doesn't have time to celebrate! With her new school taking up her time and Shining Armor, Cadance and Baby Flurry Heart coming to visit, Twilight is behind on her to-do list. She hasn't even begun to shop! Luckily her friends are here to help! Instead of one gift for every pony, they decide to do a Hearthswarming Helper and give just one gift to the pony whose cutie mark they pull out of Applejack's hat. But now, the pressure's on to find the one perfect gift to make each pony's holiday special. By seeking help from their friends all over Equestria, the Mane 6 and Spike are each hoping to find the best gift ever. With their hopes high, they set out on a magical adventure to make each pony's Hearthswarming bright. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. * Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Team Rocket will be working with Flim and Flam. * During this film, to help the Mane Six, Spike and Discord with each of their adventure to find the perfect gift, the team are splitting up like this: ** Twilight Sparkle – Winnie the Pooh, Otis, Origami, Reine, Simba, Aladdin, Littlefoot and his grandparents, Sora, Blossom, Tai, Agumon, Thomas, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Lincoln, and his parents, Nella, Sakura, Doraemon, and Noby ** Pinkie Pie – Tigger, Ducky, Genie, Shido, Goofy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Tish, Pip, Timon, Pumbaa, Percy, Philip, The Logging Locos, Izzy, Tentomon, Marco, Kero, ** Rarity – Ruby, Princess Jasmine, Asami Sato, Tohka, Misty, Togepi, Nala, Squidward, Mimi, Palmon, James, Bliss, Trinket, Meilin, Cornelia, Sue, ** Applejack and Fluttershy – Rabbit, Piglet, Brock, Petrie, Chomper, Gudio, Mr. Thicknose, Sandy Cheeks, Abby, Duke, Lor, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Bubbles, Abu, Webby, Edward, Henry, Toby, Henrietta, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, Hannah, Hay Lin, Madison, and Garrett ** Rainbow Dash and Discord – Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Molly Hale, Mewtwo, Cera, Donald Duck, Tommy, Tino, Mana, Kotori, Buttercup, Mr. Krabs, Korra, Gordon, Emily, Matt, Gabumon, Natalie, Clod, Star, Sneech, and Big G ** Spike the Dragon – Eeyore, Spike (The Land Before Time), Skip (The Land Before Time), Tracey, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mako, Bolin, Fred, Carver, Launchpad, Lincoln’s sisters, Iago, Paxton, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Li, Will, Irma, * - Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers